Hay un sentimiento vivo dentro de un corazón muerto
by Gaby L
Summary: Sirius vivió momentos terribles al descubrir que Peter había traicionado a sus amigos, momentos que hundieron a su corazón en la desesperanza, que le hicieron pensar que su corazón estaba muerto, pero tal vez puede haber sentimientos vivos dentro de un corazón muerto. SBxHG


_**Hay un sentimiento vivo dentro de un corazón muerto.**_

_**Por Gaby L**_

_Harry Potter y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de la grandiosa mente de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro._

_Debo aclarar que esta historia es una serie de viñetas de 4 momentos que Sirius vivió, momentos donde la constante es el dolor, ira o rabia, la ultima (la quinta viñeta) es SiriusMione aunque ligerito, me llegó en un momento de inspiración después de leer Potter 3, oh como amo a Sirius Black! _

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Encuentro y escape.**_

Los gritos le estallaban en los oídos, la calle bajo sus pies estaba cuarteada, se deshacía, sangre y trozos de carne le llenaban la ropa, el cabello y la cara, y él ya no estaba, una carcajada fría le subió desde el pecho, se le había escapado, ya no podía hacer nada, la ira lo embargaba, la risa no paraba, su cuerpo convulsionaba por tantos sentimientos encontrados, el pequeño Peter le había ganado, cuando se dio cuenta estaba rodeado, pero no hizo nada por evitar la aprensión, ya no tenía sentido.

_**Encarcelamiento y desazón**_

Miedo, dolor, angustia y desesperación era lo que se respiraba en el aire, ese lugar era pura y simple desazón. Se sentía ansioso y dolorido, pero aun estaba cuerdo. ¿Por qué estaba cuerdo? ¡Ah! Claro, porque se sabía inocente.

―Yo no lo hice, yo no lo hice. ―Ese pensamiento era lo único que lo mantenía con vida y era lo único que ellos no le podían quitar, porque no era felicidad, no era esperanza, era fuerza.

Sabía cómo hacer para que no lo notaran, era momento de escapar, era lo suficientemente flaco para salir entre las barras y logró salir, se escapó.

_**Reencuentro y coraje**_

Ira era lo que sentía en esos momentos, el coraje que de un momento a otro se le había subido hasta las manos y lo tenía a flor de piel, deseaba matarlo por lo que había hecho, quería cometer el crimen por el que lo habían encerrado durante 12 años, quería matar, destrozar y lastimar al que tiempo antes fuera su mejor amigo, lo veía temblar, la desesperación y el pánico reflejados en sus ojos, tratando de convencer a Remus de que era inocente, tenía tanta ira acumulada que apenas podía controlarse para no abalanzarse sobre Peter, pero ya lo tenía a su merced, ya podría descansar su atormentado corazón muerto durante tanto tiempo, por fin.

_**Huida y rabia.**_

¡Se le había escapado! y una mierda lo que pensara Severus, Peter se había escapado de nuevo, todo lo que había hecho y para nada, esa maldita rata cobarde se había ido y no pagaría por todo el daño que había causado, una rabia ciega se apoderaba de él, otra vez lo habían atrapado, lo tenían encerrado y no sabía cómo había pasado, de pronto cuando se despertó ya estaba ahí.

Un aleteo pesado e insistente le hizo girara la vista, enfrente de él Harry y Hermione estaban sobre el lomo de un enorme hipogrifo, habían ido a rescatarlo, con agilidad saltó sobre el marco de la ventana y montó detrás de Hermione y huyó con ellos, apenas se detuvo un momento para dejarlos bajar y se alejó remontando el cielo en compañía de buckbeak, luchando por su libertad.

_**Descubrimiento y confusión **_

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? El tiempo había pasado, ella era dos años más grande que cuando la conoció, pero seguía siendo una niña, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que ella despertaba en él, su cabello rebelde y rizado y su piel canela, tan joven y suave, él era un adulto y eso no podía ser, podría ser su padre, estaba tan confundido, no sabía qué hacer, su mirada extraviada fija en cualquier lugar mientras pensaba en lo insulso que resultaba el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, ella se acercó y le toco la mano preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

―Sí. ―Respondió en automático, sin apenas darse cuenta, la miro un momento, tan hermosa, tan joven, tan suave, su mente se sumió en una especie de limbo y cuando reacciono sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, se sorprendió de su propio arrojo pero no se detuvo y menos al sentir las suaves manos pequeñas de la chica tomándolo con delicadeza de la camisa, se dejó llevar, la besó con ternura, con tal delicia que la sentía temblar ligeramente bajo sus brazos, y pensó que había un sentimiento vivo dentro de su corazón muerto, que tal vez todo lo que sufrió se le compensaba poniéndola a ella en su camino, tal vez ella era lo que su vida necesitaba para poder remendar las heridas de su alma y revivir su corazón roto y lastimado, ella era lo que quería y no la dejaría ir, por fin había encontrado lo que su alma buscaba y no permitiría que se le escapara, nunca más.

_**Notas de Gaby L**_

_Primero que nada agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron un momento para leer mi historia, ya sé que es un tanto extraña y quizá no tiene una trama definida pero son partes que aparecen en el libro 3 que me hicieron pensar que Sirius había sufrido demasiado, que no era justo que terminara solito y abandonado, así que le hice una pareja con Hermione, que también podría ser un poco extraña dado que Sirius es un adulto y Hermione tiene 15 años cuando vuelven a verse en Grimmauld place pero en fin… y pues nada, espero que les haya gustado. Sugerencias, quejas y sombrerazos vía review por favor :3 _ Gracias por leer.


End file.
